Whose Duel is it Anyway?
by AcheronianAngel
Summary: Our wonderful authors have invited the cast of Yugioh to play a game of improv... Well, won't this be fun! Lots of Tea bashing ... Oh, and Pegasus too! :D Thiefshipping (just a tad) Puppyshipping (Mention of my other story, maybe more) Puzzleshipping (Possibly, I dunno...)


**A/N: A New story! :DDD But I take claim to this one. I being the one who writes and edits most of... all of it... well, I got the idea from ****_LariaKaiba's _****_Whose Line is it_**** Anyway?**** I've always loved both shows, and mixing them together seemed like Heaven. I thought I'd make my own version, so go check out hers, nerds! *cough***

**Disclaimer: I swear I own no Yugioh, Whose Line, or Laria's story and junk, I'm just... borrowing all three ideas, yeah! :D**

"So, you guys are probably wondering why we've brought you here today?" Sam asked, clapping her hands together, and looked hopefully at the circle of duelists, or mostly duelists, around her. They all blinked, wondering what she wanted, because when Sam wants something, it's never good.  
"That's right, and ooh boy this should be interesting..." Dana nudged her sister in the side with her elbow.  
"Eep!" Sam squeaked. Dana laughed.  
"Aren't you gonna tell us why you brought us all here?" Joey asked impatiently, looking at the duelists in chairs around him. The chairs formed a semi-circle around the two standing sisters. The duelists consisted if: Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Marik, Yami Bakura, and Pegasus.  
"Alright, we've kept you waiting long enough," Sam smiled fiendishly. "You see, I've gotten oh, so bored with writing 'To Save A Puppy', trust me, it's still going on, but I just needed something... fresh..." she finished. Kaiba grimaced at the name of the story.  
"You're still writing that garbage!?" Kaiba crossed his arms.  
"Oh suck it up, you two are adorable and you know it." Dana laughed right in Kaiba's face.  
"Aaaaanyways, what I've decided to do with you is... play a game..." Sam continued, before Kaiba's mullet burst into flames.  
"'Play a game?' Isn't that what season zero Yami boy says before he murders them in cold blood?" Pegasus asked, flipping his long silver hair back dramatically.  
"Why yes. It is." Dana smirked at the lot of them.  
"Buuut, I need something to amuse me for longer than that. You'll figure out as we go along how to play." Sam flipped through pages on a clipboard. "Kaiba, Joey, Marik, and Bakura, you guys go sit on the chairs on the stage out there. Pegasus, and Yugi, you guys get to watch from the audience."  
"This will be live?" Yugi asked, saying the first thing he had so far. Dana nodded.  
"Alright, let's go!" Dana clapped her hands rapidly, as she followed the four onto the stage. Marik, Bakura, Kqiba, and Joey sat in the four chairs, and Dana and Sam sat behind the desk on the stage. Dana's eyes shined with amusement. Sam began to speak when everyone was seated.  
"Hello and welcome to Whose Duel is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points, well, the points don't matter, just like one of Tèa's friendship speeches." A shrill 'Hey!' Was heard from the audience. Dana snorted.  
"In this show, everything comes from the players brains, yep, no scripts no nothing!" Dana said.  
"I'll introduce our players for today! I wonder where my dog went, Joey Wheeler!" Sam smiled. Joey growled and mumbled something about not being a dog.  
A few claps were heard from the Joey fans, but not many.  
"I wonder why everyone mistakes me for him, Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba raised his eyebrow at that.  
Many claps from all the girls were heard.  
"If you've got it, flaunt it, Marik Ishtar!" Marik seemed quite satisfied about what was said about him.  
Much clapping was heard from all over.  
"And last but not least or he'd drown me in my own blood, Ryou Bakura!" The spirit smirked at the audience.  
No one clapped, in fear for their lives.  
"Today we'll start the day off with her personal favorite, scenes from a hat!" Dana looked amused. Sam pulled out a black top hat.  
"Before we start the show, the audience writes out what they want to see, we pick the good ones, and I choose randomly from this fine looking hat." Sam explained. The four players stood, and walked to their sides of the stage, Joey and Kaiba to one, and Marik and Bakura at the other. Dana reached inside the hat, and pulled out a piece of paper.  
"Name for a child that is sure to get them beaten up in school." Dana read. Joey walked onto the stage.  
"Ooh, hello there, and I'm Maxamillion Pegasus!" Joey did in a very good Pegasus voice. Dana buzzed him out, giggling. It was indeed a foppish name for a foppish man. Bakura stepped onto the stage next, and pretended to pick up a baby, which that alone was a sight.  
"Oh, is Kick Me hungry?" Bakura cooed to the invisible child. This time Sam buzzed him out, and picked another paper.  
"Oh gods... A glimpse into a fangirls dreams." She said, shaking her head. Kaiba smirked, and walked onto the stage. He stood there, just staring for a few seconds, then went back to his spot.  
"You wish!" Sam called out. Dana couldn't contain herself anymore.  
"It's funny because it's probably true!" She cried out, holding her stomach. Marik walked onto the stage, dragging a very annoyed Bakura by the wrist. When they got the center, Marik looked him dead serious in the eyes, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him full on the lips. Sam and Dana's eyes widened.  
"A glimpse into their dreams, folks!" Marik called to the audience. Sam buzzed them out. Dana reached into the hat again.  
"Pfft, what Sam is thinking before she falls asleep at night. This ought to be good." Dana smiled at her sister, who's head was long buried in her hands. Joey stepped onto the stage.  
"How else can I act like Kaiba? Let's see, oh, I need a Joey-" Sam buzzed him out, head still in hands. Kaiba stepped onto the stage next, and pretended to star longingly at something in his hands.  
"Mirror, I will love you always." He kissed this invisible mirror, and pretended to tuck it next to him. Dana buzzed him out, giggling at how true it was. Sam quickly dove to the hat before anyone else could say how big her ego was or anything like that. She plucked out a piece of paper, and quickly read.  
"Unlikely theme songs for Yugioh cast members." Joey stepped onto the stage.  
"Seto Kaiba, is the nicest guy in the world, nicest guy in the world~! Seto Kaiba thinks not of-" Dana buzzed him out, snickering at the anger reddened Kaiba. Marik stepped onto stage.  
"Tèa's friendship speeches are greeeeeeat!" Marik sang, and then laughed, "I'm sorry, I can't do this, pfft..." Marik laughed, and wiped a tear from his eye, walking backstage.  
"Well, I guess that's it for now, we'll be right back after the break, don't go nowhere!" Sam yelled, tossing the top hat.

**Hope you like this chapter! What game should they play next? ;DDDD**


End file.
